A. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to apparatuses and methods regarding clutch assemblies and more specifically to apparatuses and methods regarding the use of a turbocharger to activate a vehicle clutch.
B. Related Background Art
There are many known methods for activating a vehicle clutch, such as a four wheel drive (4WD) clutch. Known methods include the use of: electromagnetic coils, electric motors combined with cams, electric motors combined with hydraulics, mechanical hydraulic pumps, viscous coupling fluids, etc. While such methods work well for their intended purpose, they have disadvantages. One disadvantage is the energy required to operate known clutches. The added energy requirements for clutch assemblies increase the power requirements for the vehicle engine, reducing engine efficiency and/or increasing costs.
What is needed is a method to activate a clutch using energy produced by an engine that is typically wasted. This invention achieves this goal. In this way the disadvantages known in the art can be overcome in a way that is better, more efficient and that provides better overall results.